Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is an American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from July 7, 1997 to August 27, 2004, created by Van Partible. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots and specials. Episodes Pilots (Mess O' Blues / What a Cartoon!) *Mess O' Blues (1993) *Johnny Bravo (1995) *Mr. Monkeyman! (1996) *The Amazon Women (1997) Season 1 *Johnny Bravo / Mr. Monkeyman! / The Amazon Women (1997) *Super Duped / Bungled in the Jungle / Bearly Enough Time (1997) *The Sensitive Male / Bravo Dooby-Doo (1997) *Date With an Antelope / Did You See a Bull Run By Here? / Cookie Crisis (1997) *I Used to Be Funny / My Fair Dork / 'Twas the Night (1997) *Blarney Buddies / Over the Hump! / Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett (1997) *Hip Hop Flop / Talk to Me, Baby / Blanky Hanky Panky (1997) *Beach Blanket Bravo / The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much / The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys (1997) *Substitute Teacher / A Wolf in Chick's Clothing / Intesive Care (1997) *Jumbo Johnny / The Perfect Gift / Bravo, James Bravo (1997) *Going Batty / Berry the Butler / Red Faced in the White House (1997) *The Man Who Cried "Clown" / Johnny Real Good / Little Talky Tabitha! (1997) *Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West! / Under the Big Flop / Johnny Meets Donny Osmond (1997) Season 2 *Bikini Space Planet / Moby Jerk / A Gel for Johnny (1999) *Johnny, Get Your Tutu / Johnny's Inferno / Forest Chump (1999) *Karma Crisis / A Star is Bruised / The Prince and the Pinhead (1999) *Claws! / Cover Boy / To Helga and Back (1999) *Endless Bummer / Jailbird Johnny / Bravo 13 (1999) *Doomates / Johnny's Telethon / Johnny's Guardian Angel (1999) *I, Fly / Schnook of the North / Clam School Johnny (1999) *Johnny and the Beanstalk / A Boy and His Bird / Ape Is Enough (1999) *Panic in Jerky Town! / Alien Confidential / Mama's New Boyfriend (1999) *The Man With the Golden Gut / Welcome Back, Bravo / Aunt Katie's Farm (1999) *Johnny Goes to Camp / A League of His Own / Buffoon Lagoon (1999) *Brave New Johnny / Witless / Carl Be Not Proud (1999) *El Bravo Magnifico / Johnny-O and Juliet / Clan of the Cave Boob (1999) *Galaxy Boy / Damien's Day Out / Noir Johnny (1999) *Hail to the Chump / A Fool for Sister Sara / Days of Blunder (1999) *Pop Art Johnny / Dude Ranch Doofus / A Cake Too Far (1999) *Look Who's Drooling / Law and Disorder / Tooth or Consequences (1999) *The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo / Rashomoron / Free Pokey (1999) *Good Knight Johnny / Balloon Platoon / The Clueless Kid (2000) *Yukon Yutz / Prep School Johnny / Send in the Clones (2000) *Loch Ness Johnny / Den Mother Johnny / Quo Doofus (2000) *As I Lay Hiccupping / Marine Maroon / Thunder God Johnny (2000) Season 3 *Luke Perry's Guide to Love / In the Line of Johnny / Fugitive Johnny (2000) *Virtual Johnny / Hold That Schmoe / Hunted! (2000) *Candidate Johnny / Air Bravo / Johnny B. Badd (2000) *Scoop Bravo / The Incredible Shrinking Johnny / Backdaft (2000) *The Johnny Bravo Affair / Biosphere Johnny / Spa Spaz (2000) *Fool for a Day / In Your Dreams / Some Like It Stupid (2000) *Dental Hijinks / Little Red Riding Johnny / Pouch Potato (2000) *Jurassic Dork / Mascot Academy / Full Mental Johnny (2000) *Johnny on Ice! / Robo-Mama! / 20,000 Leagues Over My Head (2000) *I Dream of Johnny / One Angry Bravo / Carnival of the Darned (2000) *A Walk on the Stupid Side / Lone Star Bravo / Enter the Chipmunk (2001) *The Great Bunny Book Ban / Toy Boy Johnny / FrankenBravo (2001) *Lodge Brother Johnny / Bootman / Freudian Dip (2001) *Lord of the Links / Chain Gang Johnny / Lumberjack Johnny (2001) *Auteur! Auteur! / Runaway Train / A Reject Runs Through It (2001) *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) *The Island of Ms. Morceau / The Color of Mustard / Third Dork from the Sun (2002) *The Hansel and Gretel Project / I.Q. Johnny / Get Stinky (2002) *It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo (2003) Season 4 *Johnny Bravo Goes to Hollywood (2004) *Traffic Troubles / My Funny Looking Friend (2004) *Win an El Toro Guapo / Witch-any Woman (2004) *Home Alone (2004) *Mini JB / Back from the Future (2004) *Non, Oui, Oui Pour Johnny / That's Entertainment! (2004) *Get Shovelized / T Is for Trouble (2004) *Gray Matters / Double Vision (2004) *It's a Magical Life / The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon (2004) *The Time of My Life / Run Johnny Run (2004) *Wilderness Protection Program / A Page Right Out of History (2004) *Some Walk By Night / Adam West's Date-O-Rama (2004) *Johnny Makeover / Back on Shaq (2004) Specials *Johnny Goes to Bollywood (2010) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (1997-2004; 2004-2011; 2012-2014) *Boomerang (2008-present) Category:TV Series Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:90s Kid Wiki